A Brother's Murder
by Rosie-Cheesy-Kpop-Love
Summary: Dawn is dead - Paul is in sorrow... Rated T just because of a bit of language...
1. A Brother's Murder

**A Brother's Murder**

I loved my wife, Dawn. It was her eyes that did it - her beautiful sapphire blue eyes;now bloodshot,lifeless and widened. I couldn't understand why she was dead, I couldn't even understand why anyone would want to kill her - She was liked by everyone in Veilstone, I mean she voluntered at home for homeless children! What kind of sick-minded guy kills a orphanage worker? I had already covered my two sons with a blanket, they were dead too. They were called Shinji and Satoshi, I always liked the name Shinji and Dawn had always like the name Satoshi - When we found out that she was going to have twins then we both decided that they should be called our favourite names.

I ran into my friend Drew later on that day and I told him that Dawn was dying and my two sons had run away. I told him what I was going to do about it and he sighed at the thought but agreed to help me. After all Drew is a very loyal guy, as I stood and told him the lie - My eyes were filling up with tears but I stayed strong because I have reputation with the guys. Inside my heart was dying - I just couldn't get the image of her eyes out of my head. I couldn't believe that she was dead! Gone forever, my sweet,sweet Dawn...

I felt a shadow sweep over me, when I looked up I saw my brother Reggie.

"How's it going little bro? How's Dawn and the boys?" His eyes danced and sparkled when he spoke to me. I flinched at the mention of Dawn.

"They're - they're just fine thankyou" I struggled out. He smirked at me and showed his pearly teeth.

*For all you guys who are thinking WTF? Reggie was this sweet breeder well he changed since Maylene brock up with him **24 YEARS AGO!*** I suppose you could say that Reggie had always been jealous of me and Dawn - we had the money, the kids, the happy ever after.

"Good, good!" He lowered his voice creepily and smiled evily.

"Well Reggie - I must be going" I rushed - I needed to get away from him, he looke at me as if I was a victim, less a brother.

I looked out of our mansion window at the stars, I used to look at them with Dawn and I'd see beautiful, platinum fireflies flickering in the sky - but looking at them now, I saw them blunt and lifeless. Infact everything that I saw looked lifeless - whoever killed my darling wife was a true *excuse the language* bastard. It was as if they killed my soul along with my heart. If I was reding this in some book or on some website then I'd think that it was the cheesiest crapload of story ever but thinking of it, now that I'm actually the person that it's happening too, I cannot explain how much pain I am in and none of you will ever *hopefully* experience it. I led down in my bed and covered my head with the duvet wishing that at any moment I would feel the warmth of Dawn, the warmth of her lighting up my life once more. I led thinking about this for a long until finally I noticed the sun filtering in thorugh my window.

I pulled on my navy blue hoody and my jeans - the very same outfit that Dawn had bought for me 10 years ago, I didn't bother sorting out my lavender hair. I took a glance around my house before closing the door forever. I slowly turned the key and hoped that noone would ever visit there again, the house just held too many memories, too many pasts. I chucked the key inot the hedges out front and then carried on walking to my destination. I arrived at the graveyard and halted infront of a gravestone.

_A loving, kind, amazing woman - here lies a missed_

_wife along with her two sons Shinji and Satoshi_

_she will be sorely missed by us all,_

_goodbye Dawn_

I placed a bunch of pure white lilles against it, the lilles were our flowers that we used on our wedding day. I knelt down and kissed the gravestone. It felt like it had been years since she had passed away but it has only been a day. I stood up and contined up the hillside, I knew that she was gone forever. I walked up to a big oak tree, not any old oak tree - it was the oak tree that I first met Dawn, I glanced at the rope which was tyed around the tree branch, my head was soon inside the hole. I tightened the rope, and got ready,

Now the fact that you are reading this means that someone found my body and my letter along with it. All I ask is that whoever does find this letter will keep it safe and bury it along with my wife and my body. These are my last words before I do what I'm about to do. Goodbye world,

I jumped.


	2. Quick notes!

**Contestshipper98: Ok so it's a bit drastic and I was crying whilst writing it too. Thanks for the read and I hope that someone somewhere will review it! xx and i didn't want to put this on the bottom of that page because it kinda ruins the effect. Who killed Dawn you say? Well you have to work it out won't you?**


End file.
